Spooky Session
by Royal Detective
Summary: (A Halloween Story) The children have planned a study session in the Library so they can do their report but when Sofia and Amber go searching for the book their looking for they run into a mysterious pair of red glowing eyes! Are they friendly or evil? Will they get some help of some old friends ?Please Read and Review!They'll
1. Chapter 1

_**Sofia the First: Spooky Session**_

Amber dropped her books on the table and sighed in relief as she sat down in a chair. "Why do we have to come to the Library Sofia?" the blonde asked in exasperation. James took a seat beside Amber as Sofia took a seat in front of her siblings.

"The reason we're all here is because the fairies has assigned all three of us a history report we're suppose to work on together." She said seeing that her sister wasn't too pleased with the idea of being here for some reason. "Why are you so upset Amber, if we work together and start searching for the book we need now we'll be done sooner." She answered.

James grinned knowing the reason why Amber was so upset. "Don't worry Sof, Amber doesn't hate this project she just hates the Library." Amber glared at her twin then began using her fan.

"I don't hate the Library James it's just….just" She wasn't able to finish her statement. "Because, you're a scared." Amber wacked her brother with her fan. Why did he have to pick at her so much? The blonde wished he would be nice and less of a clown right now. They needed him to be serious.

`"I'm not usually scared of the Library Sofia it's just that I hate being here during the night, it just really creepy." Amber folded her fan back then waited for her siblings to decide who would look for what. Sofia took Amber's hand. "Why don't we start on the project now, James can look over the research I already have while you and I search for the book we need."

James sulked "Why do I have to stay here?" To his disappointment they were already gone."Great, I have to stay here to read over papers while Amber and Sofia get to have unexpected adventures." With nothing else to do James picked up the paper of facts from the table and started to read. "I bet Zandar is already in bed."

As the two princesses walked along the rows of bookshelves Amber glanced at the shadows dancing against the walls. "Let's hurry up and find those books Sofia, I can't take it here anymore, besides ghosts might be lurking around here planning to find people like us to scare." Sofia wanted to tell Amber that there were no such things as ghosts but then remembered last Halloween when she met Sir Dax and Boo. She wondered how they were doing; she hadn't seen them since last year. Maybe after she finished her report with the twins she could go see them in the attic.

"Don't worry Amber we'll find the books and work in the Dining Hall. Our first book will be down here." When they reached the end of the rows of books Sofia pulled out a red-covered book with the title "Pocahontas" Sofia put the book under her arm then walked a few isles down with shaking Amber behind her.

"Now, let's head back." Sofia said looking at her shaking sister then looked around. "Sofia, what's that?" Amber asked as she pointed in the opposite direction. Sofia looked at the direction she was pointing and saw read piercing eyes staring back at her, she then became afraid herself.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I'll leave you hanging there since this is my Halloween story. I was going to make this a one-shot but didn't have enough time as I thought I would have. I won't drag this out into multi chapters. Hopefully chapter two will be the last. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sofia the First: Spooky Session: Part 2**_

"H...Hello?" Sofia asked stumbling over her greeting. The eyes didn't speak but just continued to stare at the two frightened girls. What now, the eyes were not answering back. She had no idea what to do next. So far conversation hadn't worked and she had no idea how she was going to communicate with it.

Amber healed on to her sibling's arm and said "Let's get out of here Sofia." The blonde answered with fear in her voice. She wanted to scream but the sinister eyes had frozen her voice in fear, she was lucky to even get words out. Sofia nodded in agreement knowing she needed help with this problem. Sofia knew she needed someone but whom?

As Amber pulled Sofia along the youngest princess smiled, she now knew who could help. When they reached the table where they had left James, the boy was asleep. "James, wake up, we have to get out of here!" The prince lifted his head, rubbed his eyes.

"Where's the fire?" he asked but as soon as the words left his mouth Amber pulled him out of his chair and raced them to the door.

Once the three children were outside the library the doors slammed themselves. "I'm sure glad we're not locked in there, what happened?" Amber went into hysterics and explained what had happened like as though she were in trouble.

"What… you need to talk slowly Amber calm down. " James said as he touched his twin's shoulders, this somehow soothed the girl. She took a deep breath and used her fan. "When Sofia and I were searching for the book we somehow met a... a ghost."

James laughed "Oh I get it, you're pulling a Halloween prank. Nice try guys." Amber frowned and smacked him with her fan.

"I don't pull Halloween pranks James, not when we were trying to study." As the twins argued Sofia looked at the library doors that were just slammed shut. What kind of ghost was it? Was it evil? If so why didn't it attack them or chase them? Maybe he couldn't, why was he even haunting g the library anyway?

"How about we work on our report later and let Amber calm down." Sofia interrupted as she turned to them. "YES, good idea we'll work on the report later besides I need some air." Amber walked off leaving James with Sofia.

Once Amber was out of sight James turned to his sister and asked "What do you that thing was Sof, was it the ghost from last Halloween trying to scare us again?" Sofia shook her head. "No, we're actually friends now, he isn't the ghost that enjoys scarring people but then this bat ghost we have likes to scare people but he's also a friend. We may have another ghost in the castle James but it doesn't look like this ghost wants any friends," She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, what are we going to do? We can't let the ghost have the whole library to himself! We need it to work on our report; lucky for us the report isn't due till next week." James said becoming upset. He was angry this new ghost had scared his sister to bits. He hoped the ghost would go away soon.

"I'm going to see if I can figure something out meanwhile why don't you go see how Amber is doing." She answered having determination show on her face. James nodded "Just be careful and don't go back in there by yothaturself." Sofia promised wouldn't then both children went in different directions.

….

When James reached Amber's room he knocked on the door and entered once he heard his sister answer "Come in."

James walked in and saw his sister's tear-stained face. "You okay Amber?" She held her pillow tight to her chest not answering at first. "I guess I will be where is Sofia?" James thought for a moment, he didn't know what to tell her.

"She's fine Amber; I'm just worried about you." He said as he climbed up on her bed. "You...you do?" He nodded "Yeah, I'm the only one in this castle that can pick at you." The smile that Amber had earlier faded when he said that. James frowned; he thought that would make her happy.

"Do you remember our twin song Amber?" Amber nodded 'Then you'll remember one of the lines in the song 'When trouble comes our way….." he sang and waited for her to answer. A smile came to her face as she finished "I know my twin will save the day." She had hated that song before but then on their last birthday she realized that song helped her realize that James was always there for her, even if he was a goofball.

James' smile returned as he linked his hand with hers, why don't we go and have some jiggily wiggily pudding just to make you feel better." She nodded a bit and both made their way to the kitchen for a snack.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N:** Wow, I wasn't planning to have James and Amber have their twin moment but I enjoyed it. I plan to have the next part to be the last part. By the way, I'm going to have certain people return. Can you guess who they are? If you guess it right you'll get imaginary pudding or fly cakes. Your choice and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonus: Sofia2015 is the winner! Sir Dax will return! Sofia2015 here's your giggly wiggly pudding!**_

 _ **Sofia the First: Spooky Session: Part 3**_

Once Sofia had departed from her brother she raced down the hall. There were only two people who could help her get rid of the mysterious ghost that haunted their library and only place where she knew she would find them was in the attic. The princess hoped they were still here!

Once she reached the attic Sofia beamed as she saw one hanging upside down and the other engaged into his book. "Princess Sofia!" Boo greeted then flew down to her having the other ghost look up from his book to find his new friend standing there. He smiled, made his book disappear then came to greet her, he wasn't expecting her to visit but guessed he live with the surprise visit.

"Princess Sofia, darling. It's good to see you again."Sir Dax greeted. Sofia sadly smiled then looked down to the floor. How was she going to explain that she need his help, Sofia really hoped that he and Boo would help. How else would she be able to get rid of the unfriendly ghost? In a way, Sofia was glad that there were ghosts that were friendly like Boo, Dax and his family.

Seeing at how upset and unsure she was Sir Dax asked "What's the matter?" Gathering all the courage she could muster Sofia took a breath and explained the whole ordeal. "I need your help, I was working on a school project with my siblings in the library but as I searching for the book we need there was some sort of ghost that scared us out of the library, now he's locked the doors to the library and I was hoping you could me try to reason with him of what he wants," Sofia then sighed in relief.

"What kind of ghost was it?" asked Boo as he landed on her shoulder and try to calm her down, In a way, it had work.

"Well, I'm not sure. It didn't show itself but Amber and I did see its red sinister eyes, it wasn't friendly at all Sir Dax and when I tried to talk to it, the ghost wouldn't answer back, just stared at us evilly." Dax and Boo looked at each other then nodded? "I'm afraid we'll have to tell her Dax." Boo said as flew up to his ghost friend.

"Who are you talking about Boo?" Sofia asked, becoming more worried by the expression on the ghost bat's face. "I'm afraid the ghost you saw was one of Boo's old friends. He is not all friendly like you have mentioned. In fact, I'm afraid he's an evil spirit who is after Boo."

She gasped, now she was really frightened. "Then why was he in the library to scare me and my siblings if he is after Boo?" There was silence for a moment as Dax began to think of a way to explain. "Well, he probably thought you were Boo. You see this ghost doesn't have good vision at all. It's true Boo can see well but the reason this other couldn't identify who you were was because he's cursed with not being able to see too well. Good ghost bats like Boo are given the blessing to see well once they die but since this ghost bat did something evil he still had to live with curse of not seeing well like bats that are living now."

Sofia understood the dilemma now. "But why is he after Boo?" Boo answered this time. "I'm afraid he blames me for what has happened to him. It's a long story that I don't like telling."

The brunette girl nodded in understanding "So what can we do to fix this? If you say he's an evil spirit than we got to get him out of the castle." Both ghost nodded in agreement of what had to be done. It wasn't going to be easy to get an evil spirit out of the castle but they knew they had to take action before the ghost did something unspeakable.

The three friends huddled together to make sure a certain ghost wasn't listening to their plans. Sofia hoped their plan would work. If their plan didn't work Boo's evil friend would haunt the castle forever!

Late that night, all was quiet in the castle. The servants and royals had all turned in for the night and only Baileywick was the last to go to bed, usually you would see Cedric's Workshop being used late at this time of the night but this time the sorcerer wasn't even at the castle. He was away on the vacation King Roland had given him in an apology for framing him a few weeks ago. Wormwood had even gone along just to get away from seeing his cage for a while. The poor bird could still envision being locked in there by the guards. Not to mention, Sofia's sorcery lessons were put off until Cedric got back but he had instructed her to clean his Workshop while he was gone.

Once Sofia had saw every light in the castle had gone out she pushed the covers off, put her robe on and then made her way to the entrance of the library were she would meet up with Sir Dax and Boo.

When she reached the entrance of the library Sir Dax and Boo had their ears pressed against the doors."What's going on?" she asked in a whisper making Sir Dax to shush her. "While we were waiting g for you Boo and I heard some sort of noise but we can't identify what it is."

Sofia pressed an ear against the door as the three listened. It was silent for a while making Sofia wonder if they had heard things.

"Since we can't hear anything now we'll enter in there as planned but keep your guard up he could pull anything in there, he may even have minions working for him." Boo said warning them to be careful, the bat had no idea what the ghost might try to pull but knew he did like pull dirty tricks."Dax, you go with Sofia and cover the ground while I look in the air." The trio split up and began their search.

"Sir Dax, what happened between Boo and this evil spirit?" Sofia asked as they walked down isles of bookshelves.

"Before either of them died the evil bat was trying to get his revenge on one of my family members, I'm not sure what the problem was but as he was about get revenge Boo stopped him and ruined his plan. The bat ended up dead with the curse I told you about. How I met Boo is another story." Sofia thought over the information and wondered what kind of predicament that got them to meet their fates like this. She did know one thing, Boo didn't want to talk about it, and if that was the case she wouldn't pry into the subject any longer.

As the girl was coming out of her thoughts the sound that Dax and Boo heard earlier began again. "That sound was what Boo and I heard." As Sofia listened the sound was coming from a few shelves down. She raced toward the sound having Sir Dax follow.

Once they reached the sound out of sight they saw the evil ghost bat was hitting something. "What is that he's hitting with a hammer Sir Dax?" Sofia whispered to him. Before he could answer Boo rejoined them.

"I can't believe it Pars is trying to destroy the ghost bat rituals!" Boo said in shock. "What's that?" Sofia asked them curious as to why Pars was trying to destroy such a book. Looking away at the scene Sir Dax turned to her and explained.

"That book is important because it lets the dead bats that are in ghost form to see each other. If that book is destroyed Boo will never see his family again! This must be his revenge against Boo." Sofia and Dax turned their attention back to the scene at hand. "We have to get the book away from Pars, luckily the book is hard to destroy thanks to some magic spell but if it's broken the book will be venerable!"

An idea came to her as she watched the scene at hand. "Boo is there a spell in that book to make Pars disappear?" Boo thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, it's on page eighty but I'm afraid the spell won't work unless it is done by a bat." Sofia smiled "I have a plan to get rid of that bat here's what we do. "Boo you get the book while Sir Dax and I lead him away from it." With the plan made up it was time to put that plan into action.

"Oh Mr. Pars!" Sofia sang as she ran to him and made a face. This made the bat angry. "If you're angry about it come get me!" He did indeed follow through as he chased her having Boo go for the book and Dax to catch up with Sofia and Pars.

"Come on; come on, where is it!" Boo yelled as he searched through the book. To his disappointment Boo's memory was off. The spell wasn't on page eighty as he thought.

Meanwhile Sir Dax and Sofia were keeping Pars occupied with a came of monkey in the middle. While Pars had chased the princess he had somehow dropped his hammer. "Sir Dax, catch!" This game went back and forth which got the ghost more angry before the two of them knew it the bat had summoned up minions.

This ended their game making Sofia run and Sir Dax to hold back the minions the best he could. To Sir Dax's disappointment he was captured by some of the minions having the rest to go after Sofia!"Hurry Boo, I don't know how much longer we can hold them off." Sofia whispered to herself. To her luck she dodged the minion's grip a few times but just as she was about to turn the corner a minion gripped her arm! Sofia panicked and tried to fight back but before she knew it Sofia herd Boo's voice yell the spell!

The spell then took affect making the minions Pars had summoned disappear as well as the evil bat himself.

Once the bright light was gone Sofia moved her arm away from her eyes and stood up. Boo and Dax then met up with her. "Sorry about the delay guys, I guess my memory is not what use to be." Boo said as looked at his two tired friends. "You guys okay?"

"I am, how about you Princess Sofia?" Dax asked. "Yes, so Pars isn't coming back?" she asked Boo. He nodded answered "Yeah, I can't exactly explain what happened but we won't ever see him again." Boo said making the book disappear.

"Great, thanks for your help guys, without you I guess I wouldn't be able to get Amber back in here. Now, we can finish our project." She said as she rubbed her tired eyes. Sofia felt so tired she thought she would pass out right then and there.

"I actually should be thanking you princess, now I won't have to see Pars again." Boo said relieved. Sofia giggled, smiled and answered "No problem, by the way if Pars could hear my voice how is it he couldn't speak?" Both ghosts looked at each other then turned back to her. "Perhaps it was another curse that he was under. Now if you two don't mind I'm going back to my book." Sir Dax said then disappeared. "I guess I'll get myself a snack, all that searching made me hungry." Boo disappeared himself making Sofia giggle.

"And I guess I better get to bed. The only problem now is to try to get Amber back in here." Sofia said to herself as she made her way back to her room. A tired smile spread across her face "I could tell her that there's another book about diamonds in the library."

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this Halloween fic! I have a few ideas on what to work on next but I guess I can let you guys choose this time. Please Review!**_

" _ **Baby Cedric's Adventures"**_

" _ **Disabled Acceptance"**_

" _ **Baby Sofia's Adventures"**_


End file.
